Road to Fame
by CuTiEkArLiE
Summary: It's the start of summer and Yugi and her friends can't wait to start having their band "Items" performing. But trouble ensues and the girls are rescued by a some very well known/ handsome boys. What could happen? Fem!Yugi,Ryou,Malik,Joey yyxy rxb mxm sxj PLEASE REGARD CHAPTER 4
1. Chapter 1

There was anticipation in the air as all the teens in Domino High watched the clock. '5 _more minutes. Just 5 more minutes_.' Thought one girl in particular. Her long black and amethyst colored hair screamed "look at me!" but no one rarely did. Blonde bangs framed her face making her amethyst eyes stand out against her pale skin. Her name was Yugi Motou and she was beautiful even though no one seemed to notice.

The teacher droned on about being safe over the summer and not doing things like drugs and drinking. '_Pssh like anyone is going to listen to that advice._' She thought rolling her eyes. Her fingers tapped the desk as she fidgeted in her seat. Glancing around the room she could see her friends in a very similar state. Ryou Bakura was pulling lightly at her white hair, her large brown eyes looking from the clock back to the teacher. Malik Ishtar, Ryou's best friend, sat next to Ryou with her platinum blonde spread out everywhere as she repeatedly hit her head against the desk. A red mark appearing on her tan forehead. Joe Wheeler was by far the funniest to watch. First her feet would be on the desk, and then under, then she would bend back in her chair with her long blonde hair flowing over it to make faces at the ever so slow clock. Yugi giggled at her friends' antics and started daydreaming about what this summer would hold for the four of them. It wasn't very well known, but Yugi and her friends actually had a band. They weren't big yet, but they were still good enough that a local club had let them play there so the had some talent.

At long last the bell finally rang releasing the now cheering teens that ran out of the classroom anxious to start their summer. Yugi gathered up her stuff and headed over to where her friends were waiting for her. Instantly Joe put Yugi into an affectionate headlock.

"It's finally over Yug'!" She yelled with enthusiasm as she started to mush up Yugi's hair.

"I-I know Joe! Will you let go of me now?" Came her flustered reply. Joe released her and Yugi tried to tame her now messy hair and rumpled uniform. Malik and Ryou just laughed at the two best friends. They then began making there way out of class and soon the school.

Malik ran down the hallway not even caring when she heard Ryou yelling that her skirt was flying up. She made as beeline to the doors and kicked them open doing her best impression of William Wallace as she screamed, "FREEDOM!" And skipped down the stairs with the others hot on her heels. When the rest of the girls finally caught up with Malik she was sitting underneath a tree laughing insanely at her own joke. The other girls couldn't help, but join in and soon there laughter caused some unwanted attention.

They all sat under the tree talking and planning out there summer unaware of the looming presence that was approaching.

"So what should we do today? Go to the mall? Swimming? Oh I know let's go get-AHH!" Ryou's last idea was completely cut off when she felt a harsh tug at her hair.

"Ryou?!" Yugi yelled looking up to see a boy named Ushio holding Ryou by the hair, another arm around her waist. She struggled but couldn't break free due to how massive Ushio was compared to her.

"Let her go you perverted Jack-ass!" Yelled Malik as she stood a burning hatred in her lavender eyes. Joe stood as well ready to fight by Malik's side.

"Now why would I do that? I wouldn't want to lose such a pretty pet." He said lecherously as he began to caress Ryou's face. She was on the verge of tears and looked like she wouldn't last much longer.

Malik took a step forward and Joe copied the action, but unknown to them while their attention had been on Ushio more thugs had approached from behind. Before the two girls could even dream of attack they were gripped from behind and pinned to the ground. Ryou let out a whimper as she saw her friends pinned and being hurt. Joe and Malik fought against their captures, but they couldn't break free. Yugi had started to cry when a thug had forced her into his lap starting to place kisses on her neck. She wanted to cry out and get some ones attention but she was to petrified. "Such a pretty thing." Whispered the thug holding Yugi. His breath smelled like anchovies and rotten cabbage. Yugi cried harder, but suddenly she was pushed off the thug's lap and the smell of rancid cabbage was gone and replaced with grass.

'What happened?' She thought as she looked behind her only to be petrified again. There standing over a now unconscious thug was none other than Yami Shaman. The lead singer of the Hottest band Millennium.

"Are you alright, little one?" He asked a smile on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why do we have to go to this stupid city? It's in basically the middle of nowhere!" Complained Bakura pulling at his long spiked hair brown eyes filled with frustration as they drove down the streets of Domino City.

"Because we have a large fan base here and the minute we put the tickets up online the event we sold out." Stated Seto Kaiba looking up the sells on his computer just to prove his point to Bakura. Bakura grumbled and tried to hit the brunette with his empty Starbucks cup.

Marik, an Egyptian with wildly spiked platinum hair, laughs manically as Bakura throws his cup which is easily deflected by Seto, who in turn throws his own Starbucks back at Bakura nailing him right in the head.

Yami let out sigh from the front seat as he heard the arguments between Seto and Bakura with Marik's insane laughter adding more fuel to the flames. Letting out another sigh the tri-colored haired boy looked out the window his crimson eyes trying to find something interesting to look at, and they did not fail him. His eyes widened less than fifty yards away some girls were being harassed by some men. His breathed hitched as he saw on girl in specific practically being molested in one of the thugs lap. Yami saw red.

"Stop the car!" He yelled and instantly everyone was jerked forward from the sudden stop.

"Yami! What are y-" Bakura couldn't finish his sentence before Yami was out the door and rushing toward a group of people. Instantly Bakura, Seto, and Marik were on his heels when they saw what was happening. Bakura saw one girl in particular with beautiful white hair trying not to cry as some scumbag caressed her face. Disgust rose in his throat and he picked up his pace reaching the girl in no time. The big guy didn't even know what hit him as Bakura kicked at his kneecap shattering it. The big guy released the girl and fell to the ground where Bakura generously kicked him in the face. Bakura turned and faced the girl before him. Her white hair outlined her face and fell to her lower back. Pale skin contrasted lovely with her chocolate eyes and her mouth was set into a cute face of shock.

"You good? You hurt anywhere?" He asked scanning her body (which wasn't half bad).

She blushed and Bakura almost fell on his face with how cute it was.

"Y-yes I'm f-fine…" He almost didn't hear her.

'_I need to go punch something to feel manly again…'_ So he turned around land more blows on the unfortunate fool that would attack this girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seto approached a girl that was pinned down with speed that would make a cheetah jealous. He kicked out and knocked the thug off in one swift kick sending him flying into the nearby tree. Seto would have done more if the girl hadn't of stood and started beating the ever loving snot out of the guy that had been pinning her down moments before.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady you shit head?!" She asked/yelled at the man she was repeatedly stomping in the face her skirt raising a little too much.

Seto barked out a laugh and the girls attention quickly turned to him, the thug forgotten for now. The girl looked him up and down so Seto did the same to her. She had long blonde hair that reached mid back and eyes the color of honey. She stuck out a hand, he noticed a bruise starting to form at her wrist, but she had a large smirk on her face.

"Joe Wheeler. Thanks for the help."

Seto looked at the hand and gently took it, but instead of letting it go he moved it closer to his face. He gingerly kissed the inner side of he wrist and looked up. A smirk graced his lips at what he saw. Joe's face had become a deep shade of red and her mind tried to form words, but had no success.

"Seto Kaiba and allow me to thank you."

"Wait you're-" She was cut short when pulled her close and moved his lips to her ear.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner, puppy." He whispered sending shivers down her spine. She ripped away from him though her face so red it would make a fire truck jealous and screamed at him.  
"I'M NOT A PUPPY!"

Seto smirked. '_This would be fun_.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marik barely had time to dodge the body that came flying at him. Soon an enraged girl stood platinum locks in disarray, tan face red, lavender eyes full of rage, and a shirt that has just been started to be unbuttoned by the thug on top of her. It was the most beautiful sight Marik had ever seen. He watched amused as the girl stormed up to the thug and began an assault on his face.

"YOU WANT TO TRY THAT AGAIN PERVY COCK SUCKER?! HUH? DO YEAH? HAHAHAHA!" She said putting all the force she could muster to his uh, "nether regions" with a look of pure delight. The girl missed though only managing to clip his stomach. The thug seeing his chance grabbed the girl again and held her arms to her side. The fire that had started in those lavender eyes started to fade and Marik couldn't have that. So he approached from behind and put the thug into a full nelson.

Marik had no trouble holding the thug in place and noticed the confused look on the girls face.

"He is all yours my pretty." He said with a purr. The demented grin the girl gave was enough to give Marik a shiver of delight. '_Oh man I think I'm in love!_'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yami was on top of the thug in an instant. He pulled the back of the shirt and the thug came flying back with ease. With one punch the scumbag was out cold. Dropping the offending piece of trash and looked back at the girl. Her black and amethyst colored hair was ruffled and tangled and her amethyst eyes, which were surrounded by delicate gold bangs, screamed fear. In his haste to bash the mans skull in the girl had fallen and Yami hoped she wasn't injured.

The way the girl looked him though made his heart hurt she looked so scared.

"Are you alright, little one?" He asked giving her a smile to let her know that everything was okay. She still had a look of shock on her face. Frowning slightly Yami crouched down to her level and slowly set his hands on her shoulders, like she was a terrified animal.

"Little one?" He asked concern filling his voice._'Was she in shock? Did she need to go to the hospital?"_

A large blush ate up her face and Yami was transfixed by it.

"Y-y-yes-s I'm-m f-f-fine." She managed to stutter out and Yami couldn't help but to think she had a lovely voice.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said a smile eating up his face. "What's your name little one?" Yami asked with curiosity.

"M-my name's-" The mystery girl was cut off by the loud yell from our manager.

"Guys we're ten minutes late! Pegasus is going to kill us!"

Cursing under his breath Yami stood and began to walk away. He turned back though to say one last thing.

"Until we meet again." Making the girl blush madly again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The girls stood there in shock until they saw the Millennium SUV turn down onto Main Street and out of sight. Then the squealing started.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Yugi started jumping up and down like a hyperactive child

"WAS THAT REALLY?" Questioned Joe.

"YES, OH MY GOD, YES." Malik squealed in delight.

Ryou simply had a blush on her face and couldn't stop smiling.

The girls started to hear some grumbling and decided it wasn't a good idea to stick around, so they ran as fast as the could away from the school and to the apartment that they shared above the game shop that Yugi's Grandpa owned. They all rushed up the stairs in absolute glee and couldn't come down from how wonderful they all felt. Giggling the whole time the girls started to get ready. They had a show to do tonight at the local club " Dark Magician" and they were ready to blow the house down with how much energy they had.


	2. The performance

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these things I would be rich. Sadly I don't.**

**Music:**_** Italicized**_

Normal speech. **The song is There's a Good Reason the Tables are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet- By Panic!At the Disco.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what's the theme tonight Yug'?" Asked Joe as she started going through the large walk in closet.

"I think Mai said something about "Entertainers"? I'm a bit confused by it, but I'm sure we can manage." Yugi said holding up a white corset, but shook her head putting back on a hanger.

"Hmmm "Entertainers"." Ryou hummed searching the closet with a little more effort. She started to throw clothes everywhere creating a disaster zone.

"Ryou! What are you doing?" Cried Malik as she was taken to the ground by a large sweater.

"Aha!" She exclaimed holding up what she had been looking for. The other three girls sweat dropped.

"A…Mask? That's what you destroyed the closet for?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"Hear me out guys. How about we do a circus kind of thing? Each of us can dress up like something from a circus! Because circus people are a form of "entertainers"." She stated putting the sparkly blue mask up to her face. Silence engulfed the room, then Yugi exclaimed.

"That's perfect!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was six-o-clock when the girls had finally finished getting ready. Each had decided what member of the circus they would be.

Yugi had decided to be the ringmaster; she was the one who had thought of the band and the other girls only saw it fitting. She wore fishnets with a black leotard over it. Her hair was hidden underneath a top hat, only her blonde bangs hung out framing the red and yellow-feathered eye mask she wore. A red button up and a pair of black stilettos completed the look.

Joe had chosen the lion tamer, which the outfit was not too different than Yugi's. She had on tight black pants with a form fitting brown tank top. Her brown boots matched her shirt and she had thrown a red jacket over it as well, but to add some extra flare she put a whip through her belt loops. Joe's hair was in a high ponytail and her eye mask was solid red.

Ryou was different from the other girls though. She had decided to be the ribbon dancer. Her dress was white lace with long sleeves that flowed out at the cuff; the actual dress flowed out and came about mid-thigh with slits on either side. The outfit was accented with blue: with a blue sash around her waist, blue flats, her white hair done up with a big blue bow, and a blue mask.

Malik wanted to be the daredevil almost the exact opposite of Ryou. How they became best friends is a mystery. She wore black leather shorts with black knee-high combat boots. A white tank top peeked from under a leather jacket and she wore a black mask with interknit white swirls.

By anyone's standards they were babes.

"So what are we going to play tonight?" Malik asked giving herself one last look over before they left.

"Hmmm…" Yugi started out the door lost in thought.

'_How about… no that songs not fast enough… what about- no that ones to sad…Ugh! This is difficult!_' She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh I know!" Cried Ryou chasing after Yugi who had just started to get into the passenger seat of Joe's car. Yugi stopped and turned toward the brown-eyed girl. Slightly out of breath Ryou whispered her idea into Yugi's ear.

A huge grin ate up Yugi's face. "Were are you getting all these amazing ideas?"

Ryou blushed at the compliment.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When they arrived at the club a line was already starting to form. People who had just got out of school, some regulars, and others that were ready to start summer off with a bang stretched down the sidewalk. Not wanting to deal with the overwhelming amount of people the girls made their way to the back entrance.

The door lead them to the backstage area. It was littered with sofas, beanbags, and pillows, and a few dozen instruments that filled the walls. You'd think it would be dirty and smell of smoke, but Dark Magician wasn't a low down, crummy shack. No. Dark Magician was one of the top five clubs in Japan and had no intention of slowing down.

Joe was instantly sprawled out on a sofa and letting out a sigh of content.

"So what do we have planned for tonight?" She asked nuzzling her head into a nearby pillow.

"Oh yeah! So this is what we-" Yugi was cut off by a squeal and a massive chest colliding into her small frame.

"Mai! People really need to stop doing this to me!" Yugi exclaimed from the inner depths of Mai Valentine's cleavage.

Mai let out a hearty laugh and released the younger girl. Her blonde hair was lightly curled and she had an excited twinkle in her eye.

"It's getting pretty packed out there girlies. I almost couldn't get away from the bar to wish you luck!"

"Why? We perform every other day and you haven't wished us luck since the first day we played here." Malik said picking a trumpet off the wall.

"Oh I don't know~ something just feels special tonight." With a wink she started moving toward the stage entrance. "Break a leg cuties!" And with that she was gone and the beat of the music could be heard as the door shut.

"She's acting weirder than normal." Commented Ryou retying her sash.

"Wonder what got into her."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mai smiled happily as she made her way through the crowd of grinding bodies back to the bar. She quickly got behind the bar and smiled apologetically to the other bartender. Quickly she turned her attention back to the man that had originally motivated her to go back stage.

He had long silver hair and a red suit that definitely didn't belong in a club. He was still sipping the water that she had given to him before she left.

"Are they as good as you say?" He asked delicate eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"They're the best I've ever heard and I've worked here a lot of years." She said giving the man an award-winning smile.

"Let us hope." He said directing his attention to the stage as a group of teenage girls began to address the crowd.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello Domino City!" Yugi yelled into the microphone her guitar strapped and ready, earning many screams and catcalls due to their attire. "Are you ready?"

The way the people cheered was all she needed. Taking a deep breath she looked back at her friends Joe was at the drums twirling the drumsticks idly, Ryou had moved over to the piano, and Malik grasped her trumpet ready to play. Waving at Joe she gave the signal. Soon Joe started up a rhythm on the drums and the piano chimed in right as Yugi sang the first lyric…

Please leave all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the doorman

_From that moment on you'll be outta place and under dressed_

Yugi threw her hat off stage letting her hair fly everywhere, and then she looked at the crowd shyly like she wasn't dressed for the occasion.

I'm wreaking this evening already loving every minute of it Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring end…

She smiled deviously.

_Please leave all overcoats, canes, top hats with the doorman_

_From that moment you'll be outta place and underdressed_

I'm wrecking this evening already loving every minute of it

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring end_

_When you're in black slacks with accentuated off white pin- stripes- woahoh_

_Everything goes according to plan._

_I'm the new cancer never looked better, you can't stand it_

_Cause you say so under your breath, to your reading lips_

'_When did she get all confident?'_

Ryou and Malik join in with Yugi.

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_Never looked better and you can't stand it~_

The sound of a trumpet cuts through the music adding a new and different vibe to their song. It went well with the drum solo from Joe.

_Next is a trip the, the ladies room in vain and_

_I bet you just can't keep up (keep up) with fashionistas and_

_Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign_

_I bet to them your name is cheap, I bet to them you look like Shhhh~_

Yugi put her finger up to her lips winking at the audience who were begging for more. The drums and piano steadily started to intensify as the song neared its end.

_Talk to the mirror, I'll choke back tears!_

_And keep telling yourself that 'I'm a diva!"_

The music cuts as the band snaps.

_Oh going to smoke in that cigarette box on the table they just so happened to be_

_Laced. With. Nitroglycerin._

_I'm the new cancer never looked better, you can't stand it_

_Because you say so under your breath, to your reading lips_

_'__When did she get all confident?'_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_Never looked better and you can't stand it~_

Yugi stepped away from the microphone and began to do flips and twirls as Malik and Joe went all out. The trumpet was loud and sounded wonderful with the drums. It felt like a merging of old music with new and it created a wonderful symphony of young and old. As the solo ended Yugi came back to the mic the music softening as she began to strum.

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_Never looked better and you can't stand it~_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_Never looked better and you can't stand it~_

Once again the music intensified.

And I know, and I know it just doesn't feel like

_A night without no one sizing you up_

_I've never been so surreptitious_

_Of course I'll be distracted when I spike the punch!_

And I know, and I know it just doesn't feel like

_A night without no one sizing you up_

_I've never been so sterrafticious_

_Of course I'll be distracted when I spike the punch!_

By the end the band was sweaty and tired, but the screams of the audience made them smile as they finished out the set.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what do you think?" Asked Mai as she absently wiped the bar down, to distracted by the girls she had come to love on stage,

The man sat there silent, for what seemed like eternity, then finally he spoke.

"They're perfect."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oh my goodness! That took me forever to write I kept running into writers block. Thank you to all who liked and reviewed my story! It made my day! Chapter 3 sometime in the near future…;)**


	3. Found

Sorry for the late update! School is terribly hectic! Enjoy:)

The song is Desperate Measures by Marianna's Trench

I don't own any of this!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Christ I'm tired!" Shouted Malik as she walked into the backstage area beginning to throw off her jacket, and flopped onto the nearest couch. She then yanked off her boots.

"Eww Malik! Put your shoes back on! The whole place smells like your rancid socks now!" Shouted Joe with her hands behind her head, a scowl on her face.

"Well it covers up the smell of your putrid pits, hun." Replied Malik shooting Joe a wide smirk.

"WHY-I-ODDA-" Began Joe.

"ENOUGH!" Cried Yugi rubbing her temples. "I'm tired enough as it is I don't need you two fighting."

"Sorry Yugi…" They mumbled.

Letting out a sigh Yugi made her way to a couch to relax on. It was always like this after a performance Malik and Joe would argue about something or another, and Yugi would have to settle the dispute either physically, or with threats. Ryou would just sit and watch, to tired to really do anything, but offer a few words here and there on the performance.

"It went really good tonight." Commented Ryou hugging a pillow to her chest as she sunk into a plush red sofa.

"Yeah it was! Did you see the way they hooted and hollered and begged for more? They loved us!" Malik said sitting up a large grin on her face.

"Of course they did! What's not to love?" Joe said same happiness in her voice.

"Indeed."

The girls turned as quick as a whip when the heard a new and very unfamiliar voice came from the door behind them. There stood a man wearing a crisp red suit with a purple shirt underneath. He had long sliver hair that came past his shoulders, and covered one of his brown eyes. Mai stood behind him with a smile the brimmed with excitement.

"Uh, hello sir. May we help you?" Ryou asked politely.

"You can indeed ladies. My name is Pegasus," He paused watching the face of the girls turn into shock. "And I have a proposition for you. How would you like to come work for me? I'm sure you're well familiar with my studio and what kind of work we do." He let out a wide smile.

The room was silent. They didn't know how to react; after so many years of playing music it finally happened. Then the room burst forth with sounds; the girls were instantly hugging each other and squealing their heads off. A constant chant of 'oh my God's' was the only thing coming from their mouths. Seeming to move as one the girls rushed over to Pegasus and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

It happened. This was it. They were going to be famous.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey where the Hell did Pegasus go?" Shouted Bakura as he entered the recording studio, bass in hand.

"Don't know." Replied Marik tuning his guitar. "Said something about 'finding the appetizer to our entrée.' I hope he's getting us something to eat."

"Tsk. Figures that asshole would leave right before we record." Bakura complained as he sat next to Marik beginning to tune his bass.

"It can't be helped." Yami said sighing. He turned his attention to Seto. "What do we sing next?"

Glancing up from his computer Seto spoke with a monotone voice, "We should be singing Desperate Measures, and we could have been started by now if someone hadn't been late." He stated glancing at the offending person.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR SHIT SETO." Came Bakura's reply.

"Well you're getting it." Said Seto.

"Please don't start arguing again it's the second time today." Yami said pinching the bridge of his nose. His mind then began to wonder to the incident after those two had been arguing in the car. Those girls they had saved. Yami kept thinking about the girl with the large amethyst eyes staring at him in shock, and how adorable she had been when she blushed.

_'I wonder if she made it home okay…'_ He thought. He had felt bad leaving the poor girl and her three friends right after they were attacked.

"Lets just start." Seto said rising from his seat on a plush leather couch.

"Lets."

They moved their way into the studio and set up. Checking the volume of the amps and microphone they began to play.

_Gonna make a heartthrob out of me,_

_Just a bit of minor surgery these desperate times call for desperate measures._

Seto started a steady tempo on the drums.

_I'll give you something to cry about, show some skin and would be cash it how_

_Could you let this get to desperate measures now~_

Marik and Bakura began strumming.

For the first ever this feels kind of lastage

_I guess this dress got kind of drastic, trust us you just fell off the bus baby~_

_I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go-_

_(ooooooohooohohooooohooooh)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go- _

_(ooooooohooohohooooohooooh Desperate Measures)_

_I can't lat this, I can't let this go when I got you right where I want you I've been pushing for this for so long._

_Kiss me just once feel like these are desperate measures now~_

_I can't let this, I can't let this,_

_Have a piece of American dream open up and swallow on your knees,_

_And say thank I'd like some desperate measures please~_

For the first ever this feels kind of lastage

_I guess this dress got kind of drastic, trust us you just fell off the bus suckersy~_

_Yeah, well, pay backs a mother fucker_

_(ooooooohooohohooooohooooh)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go- _

_(ooooooohooohohooooohooooh Desperate Measures)_

_I can't lat this, I can't let this go when I got you right where I want you I've been pushing for this for so long._

_Kiss me just once feel like these are desperate measures now~_

_Can't let this, I can't let this,_

The tempo slowed some.

Go forever forwards or better my poor heat can only surrender,

_Go forever forwards or better my poor heat can only surrender now~_

The music fades slowly. Then starts back up again.

_(ooooooohooohohooooohooooh)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go- _

_(ooooooohooohohooooohooooh Desperate Measures)_

_I can't lat this, I can't let this go when I got you right where I want you I've been pushing for this for so long._

_Kiss me just once feel like these are desperate measures now~_

_I can't let this, I can't let this,_

_Go when I got you right where I want you I've been pushing for this for so long._

_Kiss me just once feel like these are desperate measures now~_

_Can't let this, I can't let this_

_Go._

The music slowly dies and the boys begin to put their equipment away.

"I'm even more hungry now!" Whined Marik pulling his hair like a small child.

"Do you want to go get something then?" Said Yami sighing.

"And risk being mobbed by fangirls? Please. There is a girl here that I'd sure like to have mob me though." Bakura said cheekily.

"Have some decency man!" Shouted Yami turning toward the door shaking his head. They all began walking out of the studio into the neighboring sitting room, but what met them was a pleasant surprise. There sitting on the couch was the four girls that they had saved earlier that day and with them was Pegasus.

"Ah boys! I'd like you to meet your new opening act 'Items'! They're going to be touring with us from now on."


	4. Important

**IMPORTANT**

Hello friends and many "I'm sorry's" I have to offer. It has almost been a full year since I UPDATED (things have happened that I don't really want to get into detail about), but I am making a change. I've had an Idea for this story for awhile now and I think I am ready to act apon it. I would like to make this story into a series of musical one-shots. I'll have you (my ever so fabulous and loyal readers) send me a song and a bit of a story idea. Then I write for your amusement. It could be them during the tour, post tour, a break during tour, dates, etc. (I'll try to keep them sort of in order) The pairings in the description will remain the same. I feel really bad for my lack of attention to this story, so I will take your song selections hence forth and I'll begin drafting!:D

I look forward to what you Goons have to offer! Also, please don't hate me! *Cute puppy dog eyes*


End file.
